From the state of the art connections are known in which the roof or the roof cross profile (transverse profile) is designed as a single part with a body side part having a body pillar (DE 10 2005 047 927 A1) or connections in which the cross profile and the B-pillar are welded together.
From DE 601 03 801 T2 a method is known for the assembly of an automobile body structure in which two body elements—in the form of a body side element with body pillar and a body superstructure with roof structure and front and rear window area—are joined together. Here the two parts are positioned to one another and then welded together. In order that the two body elements are optimally positioned in relation to each other prior to the welding process, the body side part has in the head end area of the B-pillar a centring opening which cooperates with a positioning pin secured to the roof structure and correlating with the centring opening.
From DE 601 09 352 T2 a body subassembly is also known in which a frame pillar profile and a roof front cross profile are welded together using a separate wedge.
In DE 10 2005 044 066 A1 a body pillar is described in which in the roof-end area retaining lugs are formed to accommodate a roof frame profile. Here the roof frame profile is positioned on the retaining lugs from above and then welded in the area of the retaining lugs to the body pillar.
Finally from DE 600 18 354 T2 a roof structure for a motor vehicle is known, wherein the motor vehicle has a roof opening, which can be opened and closed by a so-called covering member (e.g. a folding roof). The roof structure comprises a frame member to be joined in the roof opening, which is arranged on the roof in such a way as to frame the roof opening and support or carry the covering member. Here the frame member has a reinforcing cross profile in the width-ways direction of the motor vehicle. Furthermore in the area of the cross profile reinforcement is provided via which the cross profile can be screwed to the B-pillar of the vehicle.
From DE 196 15 546 A1 a structure for the upper body section of a motor vehicle body is known, wherein a cross profile referred to as a roof reinforcing member is arranged between the B-pillars of a body basic structure referred to as central posts with the incorporation of a corner piece to provide the body with rigidity.
In DE 199 15 546 A1 a roof construction for a vehicle fitted with roof railing is indicated, wherein in the connection area between the body pillar and the roof cross profile, in which likewise a fixing point for the roof railing is provided, a mounting bracket for reinforcing the body in this area is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,222 B2 likewise describes a motor vehicle body, in which in the connection area between the roof cross profile and the body pillar an additional bracket-shaped connecting and reinforcing element is provided.
Further body strengthening design details are known from FR 2 887 217 A1 and EP 1 462 344 A2.